


Determination

by NEStar



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: The ending in 100 words.Originally Written: 2005?





	Determination

"I am sorry, but I can't..."  
  
"Can't marry me or can't say no to them! What dose it matter, the end is the same."  
  
"Please understand..."  
  
"I understand all I need. I'm no longer welcome, so I will bid you good day."  
  
She raced to catch him, "Fredrick.." she said softly, the tears causing her throat to stick shut.  
  
He stopped, looked down at her, pulled out a handkerchief, and said sharply, "Attend to your tears, madam.".  
  
After hearing the click of the garden gate Anne wiped her face and said "I will never let him see me cry again."


End file.
